angle love song and devil love song
by Ai.Cwe.Conan1
Summary: hanya dua buah puisi gajes


**Angle love song**

aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga kau sedingin ini.

Kau tahu, aku selalu merindukanmu. Ingin melingdungmu

Aku sakit saat kau terluka, aku sedih saat kau menangis.

Aku tersenyum saat kau tertawa, aku bahagia saat matamu mengarah padamu

.

Takdir memang lucu, kenapa hanya kau yang bisa memilih jalan.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengisi apa yang tidak kau pilih.

Kita adalah calon raja hitam dan putih, malaikat dan setan.

Hitam akan menghacurkan dunia dan putih akan menyelamatkannya.

sisi mana pun yang kau pilih, hitam atau putih, Malaikat atau setan.

Aku akan tetap mejadi sisi yang berlawanan dengan mu.

kita adalah dua sisi keping logam yang walau satu namun berbeda arah.

Dan saat hatimu menuju arah warna putih maka aku akan menuju ke arah hitam.

Aah… kau sangat indah, warna putih memang mengjadikanmu lebih indah.

Cahaya dari mu memang akan menyalamatkan dunia, hatimu yang lembut.

Kau lebih memilih ke arah putih? Tak bisakah kau mejadi abu-abu?

Dan saat ini Kau sang juru selamat dan hatiku tertutup. Mengjadi si raja Hitam.

Kau bertamya "kenapa kau tutup hatimu" karena kau lah yang memilhnya. Aku hanya mengisi sisi yang kau tinggalkan.

Kukira kau siap untuk menusuk pedang itu ke jantungku.

Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai jeriktanmu saat kurobek kulit putih itu dengan pecahan kaca.

Aku suka saat kau memohon dan merenget padaku ketika kuhancurkan orang-orang dekatmu.

Dulu aku suka saat kau tersenyum lalu berkata kita akan selalu bermain bersama di tempat itu.

Jadi mari kita bermain bersama lagi, kenapa kau hanya memohon dan berteriak, memintaku kembali.

Ayolah, kotori tangan mungilmu dengan darahku ini, cabut jantungku malaikatku

Sebelum aku yang mengotori tangan ini dengan darahmu, boneka cantikku

Kenapa kau selemah ini, wahai sang malaikat cantikku. Bonekaku.

Kau kini seperti boneka cantik yang termakan aliran waktu, begitu rapuh.

Apa kau begitu mencintaiku hingga kau tak manpu mebunuhku. Bonekaku?

Atau kau hanya mencintai diriku yang dulu. kau tahu, malaikatku? Waktu tak kan bisa kembali.

Mungkin jika kau memilihku, jikalau kau tak pilih hitam atau putih mungkin kita akan tertawa bersama, bonekaku.

Kalau kau tak mau mebunuhku, katakan lah. Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku.

Maka dengan senang hati akan ku jawab "aku mencintaimu, malaikatku."

**Devil love song**

Senyummu, tatapan kasihmu, belaian lebut tanganmu, pelukan mu.

Aku rindu itu.

Kapankah kau akan kembali, kembali seperti dahulu.

Kau kini begitu dingin, kejam, tak berbelas kasih.

Ada apa dengan mu.

Apa kita akan selalu dipihak yang belawanan.

Aku ingin kau tersenyum lebut bukan menyeringai.

Kenapa kau menatapku seperti aku ini setan yang bisa hancurkan dunia.

Kenapa tiap kau sentuh aku hanya sakit yang kurasa.

Darah segar keluar dari bagian kulitku yang kau sentuh.

Kau selalu membuatku ingin membunuhmu.

Tapi pada akhirnya kubiarkan rasa sakit itu.

Apa kau tutup hatimu? Untuk apa kau tutup hatimu.

Hatiku, Kenapa hatiku tak bisa membenci mu.

{Hai. Cinta ini terlarang.} kutahu lah itu

Kau menyakitiku tapi kau juga memberiku harapan.

Harapan yang menyakitkan

Aku tahu, ya. aku tahu perasaan ini tak boleh ada.

Tapi kaulah yang memberiku perasaan ini dan aku hanya bisa menerimanya.

Apa jeritan kesakitan ku tak kau dengar saat pecahan kaca merobek kulitku.

Apa ini salahku yang telah memilih jalan itu hingga kau berubah.

Tapi jika aku memilih jalan lain kita akan tetap berlawanan.

Karena takdir kita yang menyedihkan tak menberikan pilihan.

Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu,

Aku ingin memelukmu.

Tersenyumlah kembali.

Haruskah ku hilangkan diriku agar kau kembali ternyum.

Kumohon jangan hancurkan lagi hatiku.

Jangan robek hatiku.

Karena aku tak bisa benci dirimu.

Apa ini salahku yang telah memilih jalan itu hingga kau berubah.

Tapi jika aku memilih jalah lain kita akan tetap berlawanan.

Apa keinginan ku untuk kau kembali seperti dulu terlalu tinggi.

muluk kah keinginanku itu, ataukah karena takdir tak mau kita bersama?

Apa jika aku mati akankah kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu.

Apa jeritan kesakitan ku tak kau dengar saat pecahan kaca merobek kulitku.

Jika perasaan Ini bukan cinta. Jika kubisa membencimu.

Maka luka ini tak sesakit ini.

Apa ku keliru dengan permintaanku.

Maka jika begitu… ku ubah pinta ku..

Aku ingin selamanya di sisimu

Apapun kau… siapapun kau

Walau dunia hancur

Aku ingin bersama mu,


End file.
